


One Direction are a massive inspiration to us

by shensley (endverse)



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, i've been writing this since 2am and its now 4am so, niall and zayn are just mentioned really sorry, the main focus is george/louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th October 2012 also known as the day George Shelley and his three band mates meet One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction are a massive inspiration to us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i've finally made myself write this because no-one else ever will like come on they met nearly 2 years ago why is there no fics about it????
> 
> my twitter is @amazemeshelley and my tumblr is emo1d and thats it really if you like it leave kudos it'd mean a lot!!!!

George couldn't believe this was happening he was actually going to meet them,his favourite people in the whole universe who had been in his situation two years prior, yes George Paul Shelley was finally going to meet One Direction

When the X Factor producers told the Union J boys that for the VT for week 2 they were going to meet One Direction.George had to try not to scream in the middle of the meeting because that would be very unprofessional and also extremely awkward when his band mates found out he was a massive 1D fan

Of course millions of people around the world like One Direction but George was obsessed,he even once had a fan account dedicated to them on Twitter during their time on the X Factor back in 2010 telling people to vote for them to win and George was obviously gutted when they didn't but when they refer to 'super fans' in their film ( _film_ George still can't believe they have a film out maybe one day Union J will he hopes) he knows that includes him as his account was fairly popular in the then small fanbase

So obviously George is going to feel over the moon at the news he's going to meet the 5 boys who helped inspire him to start singing in the first place

Jaymi, JJ and Josh were obviously excited about meeting the worlds biggest boyband and ask important questions such as 'what was your time like on the x factor?' and 'how to cope with pre-stage nerves'

The four boys were told that only certain clips would be used in the final 30 second edit of the two bands meeting which in reality was going to last for at least an hour and on the way out of the meeting where they were told where and when this would take place all four of them were buzzing with excitement at the 5th October the date set for this probably historic meeting to take place.

When George got back to his room he shared with Jaymi he sat on the pretty much double bed (as they both pushed their single beds together because 'they liked to be close' as Jaymi stated once they saw the room 2 weeks ago) he took his phone out and texted his family telling them he was going to meet One Direction in a few days and considering the amount of smiley face emoticons George received, they were excited about it too.

Jaymi returned to their room a few minutes later and just simply said "I think we're going to need an ambulance on stand by on the 5th because judging by the fact you were hardly breathing back in there you're probably going to faint once you even see a glimpse of one of their shoes or something"

George sat there with an open mouth he was still shocked that Jaymi could read him like a book considering they hadn't known each other for so long but he doesn't question it and assumes he's like that with Josh and JJ (he isn't)

* * *

 

/3 days later/

The day had finally arrived

This was the moment George had been waiting for

For 2 years

Was he even still breathing right now?

When George woke up on a breezy autumn morning in London it seemed like a normal day until he heard his alarm on his phone playing Live While We're Young and then it hit him today was the day he meets his favourite people in the world and he was so unprepared

Josh had asked George the previous day how he was feeling about the whole thing and George just smiled and said he was 'looking forward to it' but that was the understatement of the year he felt like he was going to either cry or scream or both (hopefully neither he didn't want to seem like one of their typical teenage fans but lets be honest George was the equivalent to a 13 year old teenage girl when it came to those five boys) 

* * *

 

Once George felt like he was appropriately dressed he went to go and meet Jaymi,Josh and JJ who were eating breakfast in the other room

"Hey there's Shelley finally out of his bedroom" Josh exclaimed and JJ and Jaymi's heads turned to the doorway before JJ stood up from his seat with a plate in his hand

"Here's some toast it might be a bit cold but you only have yourself to blame mate" JJ said as he handed George the plate of over buttered toast before sitting back down with Josh and Jaymi. The toast was indeed cold but he still ate it and listened as his friends discussed what their favourite One Direction song is and who their favourite member of the band was

"Mine's Niall" Josh said as he replied to JJ's favourite member question "Who's yours JJ?"

"Hmmm...Liam"

"Liam? that's surprising" Josh said before taking a drink from his water bottle

"And why's that Josh?"

"Woah lets not fight over favourites we aren't 14" Jaymi said breaking the mini argument before it became anything serious "and my favourite is Zayn" Jaymi continued "like have you _seen_ him he should be a model and ditch the other 4 to be honest and his voice is amazing oh god...Georgey you haven't told us your favourite yet you only have Harry or Louis left choose carefully"

Then all eyes were on George and George took a deep breath before saying "Louis"

"Well at least Harry is safe from us freaking out over him in.....10 minutes....guys we're meeting One Direction in 10 minutes"

All four of the boys looked at each other wide eyed before dashing towards the door of their room

* * *

 

/10 minutes later/

"So just before we start filming there's just some questions you can't ask" a member of One Direction's management said outside of the backstage area where the other boyband were waiting for them

"No asking Zayn about his religion, don't ask if Niall is Irish it's overdone now and finally you can't ask any of the boys about their sexuality or about any rumours about dating,relationships especially in-band relationships"

"In-band as in two of them are together?" JJ asked

The woman stood before them just nodded and coughed before continuing "So with all of that out of the way I guess you can go and get the footage you need now,Remember you're being filmed and even though most of it is going to be cut out certain clips will be used in the final edit so please try and act professional"

Jaymi, Josh, George and JJ then walked into the backstage area and waited for the 1D boys to walk back in to be filmed greeting the boys

Liam walked in first and shook JJ,George,Josh and Jaymi's hands saying hi and just making the atmosphere in the room calm for both parties involved

Next walked in Niall who did the same and stopped for a quick chat with Josh about football and how Chelsea was going to beat Derby if they ever faced each other any time soon (Niall disagreed obviously)

Zayn said a quick hi to everyone and made Jaymi blush,not that he noticed, and then stood next to Niall

When Harry walked in he seemed very smiley and tried to have more than the allowed 3-4 seconds greeting everyone, that was going to be cut out in the final edit

Finally Louis walked into the room and George couldn't believe this was happening of course he loved the other 4 boys in the band but Louis was something else entirely, he was just perfection from his hair to his face, his eyes and his whole body, George was certain he was in love with the boy who was 2 seconds away from touching his hand

After Louis shook hands with JJ it was George's turn to greet Louis they shook hands and their hands lotted together perfectly the smile on George's face was huge and Louis' smiled at George's reaction and as they let go of each others hands Louis said a quick "Hiya mate how are you?" before going to introduce himself to Josh and Jaymi

George still couldn't believe this was happening and even said in a dazed voice "Wow this is so crazy" before he could stop himself, great he probably looked like an overexcited fan on national TV now (not that he minded really like it's One Direction)

Once the introductions were over Liam tell them to "just have fun" because they've been rehearsing the songs all week and they should just go out there and enjoy it

Louis then tell the four to "Just be themselves all the time and have as much fun as you can" and George can't help but think that has some meaning behind it as he remembers how strict their management team seemed earlier on and it wasn't like that for them during the X Factor so from this moment onward George wasn't going to take any of this experience for granted and enjoy it the best he can because this could be his one time to be truly himself before record labels and tours and meetings with their management (if they get signed after the show)

They continue talking for a while JJ asking what touring was like and Jaymi asking about their schedules, Josh even asked how to deal with online criticism but George stood further back from the others as really couldn't think of what to ask his mind had gone blank so when someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned around quickly and saw Louis Tomlinson literally 20cms away from his face. George still couldn't believe this was happening.

"So haven't you got any questions new version of Harry?"

"Oh um sorry I'm not trying to be like Harry it's ju-"

George was interrupted during his apology by Louis laughing

"George I'm only joking around" Louis said after he stopped laughing and then he put one of his hands on George's shoulder and lifted George's head up via the other.

"Listen its tough being in a boyband it really is,cameras in your face all day,meetings about merchandise and ticket sales and it gets too much sometimes even for me and I'm Louis Tomlinson" and at that George cracks a smile because Louis is exactly how he imagined him he's funny and messes about most of the time but can be serious and informative when the situation arises.

"I figured your management team didn't seem like the most easy-going people on the planet" and Louis just smiles sadly and that confirmed to George that Louis' earlier comment of just being themselves meant a lot more than a simple moral boost

"Hey Louis can I ask you a question?" George asks timidly as he knows the next thing he's going to say could make Louis hate him

"That's why I'm here Georgey" and George almost cries at the nickname coming from Louis' mouth in such a caring tone

"Well...Do you think all of this is even worth it? because it seems like being famous let alone globally famous just makes people sad rather than happy and I don't think i want that to be my career for the rest of my life and....I've never told anyone that...why am I telling this to you,no offence Louis but...I don't know...I'm rambling you probably think I'm an idiot now oh god"

"George if you take anything from meeting us,from meeting me, remember this, it is worth it, yes there can be negative things in the music industry but if you ever feel like that you need to take a step back and weigh up the pro's and con's, one day you might hate a decision your management makes but then you remember the fans you're about to meet at a signing or a meet and greet and seeing the smiles on their faces is worth it just think of the fans you're making happy on a daily basis.Even if you just tweet them or follow them on Twitter it'll make their day or maybe their year because you took 2 seconds out of your day to notice them and that's the really important thing happiness find the one thing that makes you happy about being in Union J and think back to it whenever you feel like the world is against you because I can guarantee it will put your life into perspective and you'll realise your situation isn't that bad and you need to carry on doing it for the fans and whatever thing makes you happy being in Union J and overall you'll become happier and overcome obstacles in your life you could only dream of tackling a few months ago"

 George just looked at Louis and asked just one simple question "What makes you happy being in One Direction what makes your days bearable on a daily basis?"

And when Louis replies "Harry" everything clicks into place and he realises that Harry and Louis being together literally is keeping them both from going insane even though its clear their management tries to separate them in interviews and on stage they still find each other and George is overcome with emotions so does the first thing he can think of and wraps his arms around Louis' waist and just hugs him and Louis hugs back,its like they've both finally found someone else who understands how the other person feels and its nice for George to know he isn't the only person who's ever felt the doubt of wanting to be famous and he's glad to know his favourite person on the planet felt the exact same way at some point

"Now I'd hate to break you two up but..." Liam's voice is realisation to the two boys that they're in a room with 7 other people who were all now stood by them

Louis ends the hug first by pulling away and replies "Yeah yeah I know hectic schedule of being in a boyband we have other places to be" and Louis smiles at George and he knows they'll both be okay in the end

"Well it was nice meeting you guys you'll do amazing on Saturday just try your best and practice, practice, practice but I'm sure you've heard that from Mr Walsh too many times this week" Niall says and everybody laughs

"Times up its been an hour" says the woman from management who the Union J boys met earlier

"No need to tell us twice" Zayn says before shaking hands with George, Jaymi, JJ and Josh for one last time before leaving and Niall and Liam follow Zayn's example and Niall promises to follow them on Twitter once he gets the time which Josh in particular is very happy about

Harry takes a long time saying his goodbyes to every one of them and then when he gets to George he asks him for his phone, its a bit of a strange request but George hands it over and it's back in his hand 10 seconds later and on the screen it just says 'Harry&Louis' with a number underneath

Harry Styles just gave him his and Louis Tomlinson's phone number

"Just text us whenever okay? and don't cut the hair whatever people say it suits you" and then Harry waits by the exit for Louis to say his goodbyes

Louis starts off by saying to Jaymi, JJ and Josh to look after George and to just keep an eye on him because he thinks the fame is going to hit him hard and George is so amazed that Louis would actually give advice to his bandmates after only knowing them for an hour,he really does love Louis a lot for that.

The hour has gone way too fast for George's liking he can't believe once Louis and Harry leave the room its over and they probably wont meet again for months or maybe even years and it feels like he's known them for years when in reality its been 60 minutes

"Hey George don't forget what I said earlier yeah? it gets easier trust me and remember me and Harry are just a text or phone call away if you ever need anything" Louis said as he looked at how sad the boy looked and then for the second time that day George and Louis hugged it was only short as the woman from management was now complaining about this meeting overrunning by 4 minutes

"Well it looks like we have to go now guys it was an absolute pleasure meeting you all and just remember that the X Factor days are the best days of your career make the most of it do us proud"

And with that Louis and Harry left the room and the four boys just stood in silence as the camera crews packed their equipment away

"Guess we have to do well this week if Louis Tomlinson wants us to do well" Josh says breaking the silence which filled the room

"Lets go and practice then we don't have long until our performance" JJ adds as the four boys walk in the direction back to their practice area

As Josh and JJ were further ahead talking about how great the 1D boys were Jaymi asked George if he was going to be okay and George simply nodded and said "Louis told me I need to find out what makes me happy in this band to keep my grounded and I think I know what it is"

"What is it then?"

"You"

* * *

 

/2 years later/

It was 2014 Jaymi was engaged to Olly,George was stupid for ever thinking they could work as a couple together, he still has Harry and Louis' phone number but he hasn't texted them since 2012 saying thanks for meeting me but every day George thinks back to the day when he met his idols it changed his life forever and even if things didn't work out the way he planned back then he's happier and that's what matters in the end.

And if his phone background is when Louis tweeted them 'Congrats lads! Good work !' in September 2012 well nobody needs to know


End file.
